Fall of 1939
by Doubly-O Ninjah
Summary: German forces using combination of air support and concentrated armored spear heads tore in Polish forces isolating them into smaller pockets of resistance which were then cut off and forced to surrender. Meanwhile Soviet forces in conjunction with a secret, unknown cause in their non-aggression pact with the Germans invaded Poland. Rated T (Should it be M?)


_**WARNING: This fan-fiction contains minor profanity (mainly that of Poland's), blood and mild gore and possibly offensive remarks. Remember that this is history, twisted around to fit the darker side of Hetalia.**_

I have quotes from different people of each country in this story. If you want me to take them out, I'm willing to do so. Also, if you get confused, I have different facts at the end of the story to help you understand what was going on. There are also a lot of page breaks in this to switch back and forth between conversations and to somewhat show the urgency that France and England were in.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the events that happened here.

FYI: Axis Powers Hetalia is basically a Webcomic/Manga/Anime where the characters are personificated countries who represent historical events in short comic strip or episode.

Read and review! :3 Thanks!

* * *

Poland sat at his desk, bored, leaning back in his chair. The red and white Polish flag flew tall on the flagpole outside, the wind ripping at it mercilessly. "God, I have a really bad feeling for some reason. Germany seemed to be totally pissed off when I didn't respond to his offer. But what did he expect? There was something totally weirded-out about it..."

He put his hand on his forehead and leaned his head back, closing his eyes with a sigh. "Apparently France and England aren't suspicious or worried at all... Maybe I should also — Huh?" Poland's head shot up at the sound of wood splintering and cracking. He got up and started heading down the hall cautiously, muttering to himself in a rapid tone. As Poland peered around the corner, his eyes widened in horror. He screamed, "YOU?!" A cold breeze crept in through the broken wood. Poland's green eyes shone as he continued, "Like, what the hell are doing here? I thought I had already said there would be no passage." Germany stared back at him with fierce blue eyes and no emotion but hatred gleaming in them. Poland took a step back and said, "H-Hey! Why are you looking at me like that?" He waited a moment, only to be met with no response from the Nazi. Poland casually flipped his blonde hair from his face and headed towards the phone, slowly placing his hand on it while saying, "Anyway! I have, like, no idea why you're here. I surely didn't invite you or anything." He glanced back up for a response; nothing. He went back to dialing a number, eyes off the nation, "So what's the matter? I thought you didn't care to negotiate anymore! You know where the door is, so..." Poland tensed as he felt someone take a knife and place the cold blade up against his throat, ready to slice at any second. He slammed the phone down and it beeped at the action, or more likely, someone answering it. The Western German nation snarled at Poland, still holding the blade to his throat, "So you thought you could get away with attacking me like that, ja?" Poland stayed frozen, eyes staring down at the phone. "Attacking? What the hell are you saying? I..." Without a second of hesitation, Germany slit the cold blade across Poland's throat and threw him to the ground. He snarled at the Polish nation, "It doesn't matter either way. I guess I'll just have to show you what your place is!" The loud rattle of the phone broke the few second silence until a voice emerged from the device,

"Hello?"

* * *

England sat at his desk, sorting through papers, when a ring of the phone roused him from his work. He waited a moment and answered the call,

"Hello? England speaking. Listen, if it's you again Germany, forget it! we offered you enough already, so —"

He was interrupted by a loud, painful scream,

"ENGLAND! FRANCE!"

The Briton gasped in shock, "What the... Poland?"

"HE- HE'S HERE!"

England gestured to France and called him off the couch, "France, come 'ere, Poland's on the phone."

"What?!" France scurried off the couch and hurried over to where England sat. They both listened in on Poland as he screamed, "HE'S HERE! GERMANY'S HERE! IN MY HOUSE! HE-" The sound of blood gurgling and splattering cut off his sentence.

* * *

Poland hit the floor with a thump and a groan of pain, blood dripping from his mouth, nose and throat. He coughed and sputtered, more red liquid staining the floor. Germany stood over him, a blank but menacing expression on his face. "Your filthy blood stained my uniform, you disgusting rat." He kicked the Polish nation in the ribs, causing him to yelp and collapse in pain, holding his side desperately. Poland coughed and struggled into a slouched sit, his arm shaking to hold his weight as he wiped the blood from his face.

"So... What do you want? Danzig?! Tell me!" Poland glared at the dictorial nation before him. Germany responded bitterly, "Nein. That's not the main point. As you know, my boss said that we are entitled to more living space and that we should expand our Greater Germany. As you can see, Danzig is not near enough for us. However..." Poland didn't dare make eye contact as he wiped away more blood, the warm liquid staining his black glove. "You are an obstacle I've got to clear." Poland's eyes widened as he contined to stare at Germany's boots in both fear and defiance. "We don't need rebels, so, I ask you, are you going to surrender?"

Poland finally raised his head, determination shining in his eyes. He spat at Germany, hissing, "Never. Especially not to a mindless puppet, controlled by a totally megalomani- ACK." Germany's heavy boot slammed down on Poland's rib cage, causing the long-haired nation to hit the floor hard. Germany yelled at Poland, challenging him, "What did you just say?!" Poland stared up at him with resistence and spat back, "I said... Ngh... Especially not to a mindless puppet controlled b... GACK..." Poland threw his head back and coughed up blood as Germany pressed his boot further into his chest, snapping a rib loudly in the process.

* * *

England and France sat there in silence; listening. Another scream echoed through the phone and England covered the speaker.

"France...?"

"Oui?"

England looked at the Frenchmen and said sternly, "We need to do something! NOW!" France replied bluntly, "Our mobilization isn't completed yet. We didn't expect—" He was interrupted by a fist slamming the desk and a loud curse.

* * *

Germany lifted Poland up and pinned him to the wall, muffling his mouth. He yelled at him, "You have no idea what I've been through, do you?! The reparations! The degrading Treaty of Versailles! The hyperinflation! The rampant discontent! My boss, he helped us get over it! He rebuilt us and made us strong again! So don't you dare talk about him like this!" All Poland could to do was attempt a comeback, only for it to be muffled. A few moments passed before he managed to open his jaws and bite down on Germany's hand, spitting blood at him as he slid back to a sit. Germany wrinkled his nose in disgust, "You cocky brat, you will regret this."

* * *

England set the phone on the desk, a scream ringing through the speaker once more, "NO! FRANCE! ENGLAND! WHERE ARE YOU?! NO DON'T!"

England looked back up at France, "Not enough. It's not enough. We wouldn't stand a chance like this."

England cursed in frustration and France butted in, "We have a treaty with Poland."

"I know, I know! But who would've known that this would really happen?! Germany's boss betrayed us! It seems he never wanted peace at all! Appeasement policy like hell!"

France nodded, staring up at the ceiling in exasperation, "Oui, he demanded more and more, promising it would be his last demand. And we gave it to him hoping to preserve peace! And now..."

England picked up the phone and yelled into it, "HEY! KRAUT BASTARD! THIS TIME YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! STOP IT OR ELSE!"

A voice answered mockingly, "Or else? And of course I won't stop."

England made an annoyed sound in his throat and responded harshly,

"FRANCE AND I, ENGLAND, DECLARE WAR ON YOU GERMANY!"

* * *

Poland sat, huddled against the wall, trembling in fear and blood loss. Germany spoke into the phone, "That's a pity... Anyway, Poland hasn't surrendered, so I'm still busy." Germany let the phone drop back down and Poland helplessly reached out to grab it, only to be interrupted by a loud "PRIVET!~"

Poland froze in mid-action; eyes widening. He turned to look towards the doorway and cried out, "Of all the nations coming to help me, it's you?!"

Poland scrambled over to Russia and tugged on his clothes like a lost child, "Anyway, Russia! Germany is like totally insane, like he just–" Germany ignored Poland's description and stated to Russia, "You're late."

Russia smiled innocently, the intent to kill secretly hidden underneath, "Sorry, I was just waiting until you weakened him up enough. I see you beat him up pretty bad, da?" Russia's bright violet eyes flickered down to meet Poland's dull green ones, blood and bruises splattered across his face. Germany and Russia continued their short conversation as Poland sat there, staring at the floor in desperation. He laughed nervously and coughed, "Ha-ha... This is just a totally bad joke... Isn't it..? It- It, like, wasn't planned from the start... Right?"

Russia bent down and smiled innocently, "My, my, you look so troubled Poland. You do know that my boss and Germany's boss signed a non-agression pact, da? You know, The Molotov-Ribbentrop pact, da?" Poland looked away from the smiling Soviet, "It required a bit of secret protocol, of course. It says that I get the Baltics and my fair share of Poland if I help Germany in conquering your land." The Russian forced Poland to look at him, his purple eyes shining with ice cold malice, "Now, little Poland, how about you just give up and surrender, da? It'll be less painful." Poland coughed and wiped his mouth, turning his nose away from the offer.

"Forget it."

"Terrible mistake. I'm afraid I'll just have to bring you to your senses."

Poland gulped just as he was slammed to the ground, Russia pinning him down, landing blow after blow in attempt to knock him out. Every few-second breather he got, Poland cried out for France or England to help him. An annoyed Germany leaned up against the wall, watching blood spill across the floor from each hit. After some time, Russia picked up an unconscious, and nearly dead, Poland. He smiled his signature, innocent smile and said, "He's calm now, Germany!"

"Good, now bring him here." Germany ushered Russia over by the phone and picked it up.

"Hallo?"

"Y-Yes?" A timid Briton answered.

"Just listen." Germany took the phone and held it out by Poland, saying loud enough for the two western nations to hear, "Now, little Poland, tell us... Do you surrender? No answer means "ja."

There was a moment of silence, other than the faint sound of blood dripping onto the floor.

"Well, you've heard it." And with that, Germany hung up the phone.

* * *

"England... We're still at... England?"

"France... It seems that our enemy is a lot stronger than we had thought."

* * *

_"The doom of a nation can be averted only by a storm of flowing passion, but only those who are passionate themselves can arouse passion in others."_

**-Adolf Hitler (Nazi leader)**

_"History shows that there are no invincible armies."_

**-Joseph Stalin (Leader of the USSR)**

_"There are more and more people in the world, but less and less humanity."_

**-Edward Stachura (Polish author)**

_"Nothing is more despicable than respect based off fear."_

**-Albert Camus (French philosopher)**

_"You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life."_

**-Sir Winston Churchill (Leader of the United Kingdom during World War II)**

* * *

END.

Time for the facts! :3

- England's answer to the phone call refers to the appeasement policy.  
The appeasement policy was the efforts by France and Britain in the 1930s to allow Nazi Germany to have pretty much anything it wanted in the hopes that eventually Hitler would be appeased and cease his aggressive policies. Thus they let him build up the German armed forces in contravention of the Treaty of Versailles. They let him put German troops in the Rheinland violating the same treaty. They let him annex Austria. They let him take the Sudetenland from Czechoslovakia. Then they let him take the rest of Czechoslovakia. The affect of the policy was that each time Hitler was allowed to get away with something, far from being appeased, it simply whetted his appetite for more.

- It was the stated policy of the Nazis to kill, deport, Germanize or enslave the Polish (and later also Russian and other Slavic) populations, and to repopulate the land with Germanic peoples "of pure breed". The entire urban population was to be exterminated by starvation, thus creating an agricultural surplus to feed Germany and allowing their replacement by a German upper class.  
During WWII a considerable part of the Polish intelligentsia was massacred either by the Germans or Soviets. The Polish intelligentsia specifically was considered the backbone of the modern Polish nation. Members of the intelligentsia were well aware of their social status and of their duties, of which working for the country and patriotism were considered the most important.

- People in Britain during the early 1930's had voted against war and favoured collective security, this could also be down the economic problems that had arised after the Great Depression such as high unemployment which the treasury had wanted to improve rather than muntions armament. Due to the econonmic problems this led to military weakness as the country virtually had no airforce and the navy was insufficient as was the army.  
The problem with Polish expectations was that the French and British commitments greatly exaggerated their capabilities. Although France promptly declared war, the French mobilization was not complete until early October, by which time Poland had fallen. In Britain where mobilization was more rapid, only 1 in 40 men were mobilized (compared to 1 in 10 in France, and 1 in 20 in Poland), thus providing only a token force against Germany's forces of several million

- The Treaty of Versailles  
The treaty placed the blame, or "war guilt" on Germany and Austria-Hungary, and punished them from their "responsibility" rather than working out an agreement that would assure peace in the long-term future. The treaty resulted in harsh monetary reparations, territorial dismemberment, mass ethnic resettlements and indirectly hampered the German economy by causing rapid hyperinflation - see inflation in the Weimar Republic. The Weimar Republic printed trillions to help pay off its debts and borrowed heavily from the United States (only to default later) to pay war reparations to Britain and France, who still carried war debt from World War I.  
The lack of an obvious military defeat of Germany in WWI was one of the pillars that held together the Dolchstosslegende and gave the Nazis another tool at their disposal.

- Whatever the aim of Appeasement, Hitler viewed it as a weakness. Britain and France were extremely unlikely, in his mind, to do anything to prevent his expansion into the East, certainly not in the short term. The Sudentenland was ceded to Germany as a result of the plebiscite. Hitler then invaded the remainder of Czechoslovakia. The response of the British and French was to seek assurances from Hitler that he had no further demands. At the Munich Conference such assurances were made, and Hitler informed that any further actions of this nature would lead to war, a reference to Hitler's ambitions in Poland.  
In the late 1920s and early 1930s, a complicated set of alliances was established amongst the nations of Europe, in the hope of preventing future wars (either with Germany or Soviet Russia). With the rise of Nazism in Germany, this system of alliances was strengthened by the signing of a series of "mutual assistance" alliances between France, Britain, and Poland (Franco-Polish Alliance and Anglo-Polish Alliance). This agreement stated that in the event of war the other allies were to fully mobilize and carry out a "ground intervention within two weeks" in support of the ally being attacked  
"The Allied governments declared war on Germany on 3 September; however, they failed to provide any meaningful support.

-Hitler hoped that he could get through invading Poland without England/France declaring war on him.  
(After Poland was defeated he tried to further negotiate peace again with England/France (they refused, of course, since they abandoned appeasement policy after Germany invaded Poland).

- On September 17, 1939, the Soviet Government, in defiance of all pledges and agreements and without previous declaration of war, ordered the Red Army to cross the Polish frontier. At four o'clock in the morning Soviet troops, consisting of a considerable number of infantry divisions, several armored brigades and motorized corps with some cavalry formations, invaded Polish territory. At this time, twenty five Polish divisions were still fighting the Germans. Some Polish units resisted the Soviet advance while others welcomed them, thinking that they had come to help them to fight the Germans.

-Once certain of Polish defeat the Red Army  
invaded Poland from the east on 17 September (after several calls by  
Germany to do so).

- The Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact (or Hitler-Stalin Pact) was an agreement officially titled the Treaty of Non-aggression between Germany and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics and signed in Moscow in the early hours of August 24, 1939. The agreement renounced warfare between the two countries and pledged neutrality by either party if the other were attacked by a third party. (It remained in effect until June 22, 1941 when Germany executed Operation Barbarossa and invaded the Soviet Union.)  
In addition to stipulations of non-aggression, the treaty included a secret protocol dividing the independent countries of Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, and Romania into Nazi and Soviet spheres of influence, anticipating "territorial and political rearrangements" of these countries' territories. All of these states were subsequently invaded, occupied, or forced to cede territory by Nazi Germany, the Soviet Union, or both."

- Joining battle after the Germans had already launched their attacks, the Soviets met little resistance, but were prepared for battle.  
The Red Army quickly achieved its targets, meeting only light Polish resistance because the Polish defense was already broken.

-I had made Germany appear annoyed by Russia due to the fact that the Nazis hated the Soviets (or just the typical Russians) just as they hated the Poles. And it was already planned to invade and extinguish them as well later. This happened in 1941 when the Germans indeed invaded Russia and thus violating the German-Soviet non-aggression pact.

-To explain why Poland always refused to surrender:  
The Polish President and Commander-in-chief escaped to Romania, and the last of the Polish troops surrendered on October 6, five months after the end of the month-long Siege of Warsaw, however the state of Poland never officially surrendered. Under German occupation, the Polish army continued to fight underground, as Armia Krajowa and forest partisans – Leśni. The Polish resistance movement in World War II in German-occupied Poland was one of the largest resistance movements in all of occupied Europe.

- I tried to make Poland sound as beat up and battered as possible (without making this a total gore-fic) because I think it's very accurate:  
The Polish September Campaign was an instance of total war. Consequently, civilian casualties were high during and after combat. From the start, the Luftwaffe attacked civilian targets and columns of refugees along the roads to wreak havoc, disrupt communications and target Polish morale. Apart from the victims of the battles, the German forces (both SS and the regular Wehrmacht) are credited with the mass murder of several thousands of Polish POWs and civilians. Also, during Operation Tannenberg, nearly 20,000 Poles were shot at 760 mass execution sites by special units, the Einsatzgruppen, in addition to regular Wehrmacht, SS and Selbstschutz.


End file.
